Take me, my charming fox
by xXxMakikoxRyuuxXx
Summary: This is a requested one shot for Nayoko05Kitsune. I do not own the characters just the plot of the story. I noticed the website image link didn't show so here is the link for the OC character-


Yoko-)(-Take me, my charming fox-)(-Kurama (Request for Nayoko05Kitsune)

Name: Nayoko Umino

Age: 15

Race (Human/Spirit, Demon/Half-Demon): Cat Demon

Family: Naiji, older brother

Looks: . /i/spire1/71a801b0f5591238dd05541ca69ef06e1224716674_

Powers: She has control over water and healing ability

Junior High or High School: Meiou High School

Personality: She is a really outgoing person and a bit of a pervert at times. She loves to flirt any change she gets.

Horoscope Sign: Aquarius

"Got it!" She says, more to herself with such pride as she rushes back to her boss Koenma. Naiji smiled at her, his eyes watching her smile. "I'm glad you retrieved it back sis, now you should get a nice promotion." He says to Nayoko. "I better." She laughs walking into Koenma's office. "Naiji Umino!" Koenma shouts to her brother. "Weren't you to watch over the demon world gate?" He said, Naiji sweat drops knowing it were true, he turns around leaving to do his job. Nayoko enters Koenma's office after Naiji left, Koenma calmed himself down a bit as she set the item on his desk. "The lost soul is trapped in the mirror, as you requested." She says to him. He takes the object off his desk and puts it up before turning back around to face her.

"Good work Nayoko." He praises, she nodded. He then reaches into his desk, pulling out a file. "I have this other mission for you, you're to go in the human world. I need you to assist and aid our newest spirit detective. I want you to at first pretend you're a student rather than a spirit detective, allow him to learn on his own, just simply guide him. If needed then step in with him knowingly, I will fill them in later about it." He explains, all in one heaping breath. "So you wish for me to be a human girl who is a student and baby sit another spirit detective?" She asks, with a dumbfounded expression on her face. "Pretty much, he lacks some qualities but I feel you can guide him, but don't let him know about it unless you have no other choice or they figure it out." He restates, Nayoko nods her head in agreement but really doesn't wish too do this mission.

"Damn it how did I get stuck with this crap?" Nayoko mumbles to herself watching how Yusuke and his team fought with the group of psychics as they were getting their butts whooped. She watches the group enter a home that looked off, she enters stealthily, watching that Kurabarwa already failed first. She continues to watch as a few others lose too, until Kurama took place and won against the other male student in his own word game. Funny in her eyes cause she noticed Kurama's doing the whole game. She followed them to their next test, and watches, for a bit longer until the end when the most powerful psychic Genkai revealed that she was behind all of their doings. Wanting to test Yusuke out and see what he was capable of standing off against someone that isn't a demon. "I was informed by Koenma that there is another joining us." Genkai states and looks in the direction of where Nayoko is.

Everyone gaze in the direction of where Genkai was looking, and didn't see anyone at all. Until water started rising up, revealing Nayoko. "This is Nayoko, she's been observing you for a little while." Genkai says, as the young female approaches. "What?" Yusuke exclaims after a moment of silence. Nayoko looks around at the group, her eyes land on the young red haired boy. He catches her gaze for a split moment but when she realized he saw her gazing at him, she looks away. "So how long have you been watching us?" Yusuke asks. "A few weeks." Came her reply. "As a student I see." Kurama says, deducing it based on her high school uniform she was wearing. "Yes, as a student." She says, placing on her necklace, the amulet allowed them to see her human form since they were seeing her demon form at the moment. Once turned Hiei notices her familiarity as he says to her, "I see, so you were the one I kept feeling." She nods her head, smiling at the group in her human form which wasn't much of a difference then her demon form which is a minus of ears, fangs, and tail.

"So I see you've all met now." A child like voice echoes in the room, and soon Koenma steps into every ones view. "She is the newest addition to team Urameshi." He adds in afterwards. The whole group nods in acceptance and Yusuke hold out his hand to her and they shake on it like a contract was made between them.

The dark tournament was starting to take it's toll on the team, even though half the time they won purely on luck. Like Keiko, Botan, Yukina and Shizuru, Nayoko too had to watch the fights on the sidelines. Her heart ached as the fought, seeing how Toguro's team was taking them out like it was nothing. However, after seeing that he had taken the youth juice given to him by Suzuka to help him with his fox demon self figured it couldn't be all bad but she feared the consequence that would come afterwards. Even though Nayoko clear saw the injuries on Kurama, she was hoping that Yoko would soon come out and aide him willingly. Tears slowly formed in her eyes, she stood up and screamed out his name when Karasu's bomb touched him once again, suddenly a smoke screen filled the area, unable to fully see except for what was being said by the young female announcer. Still standing up, Nayoko rushes closer, with the others following behind.

"KURAMA!" She screams, and the announcer again speaks describing that in place of the once red haired young Kurama stood a foxy demon with long silver hair and gold eyes. As the smoke cleared, Yoko's eyes glance over at Nayoko. His heart felt a pinch seeing the sadness in her expression. Now that he was in his demon form he could finish Karasu with ease. Karasu targets Yoko with his eye tracing bombs, manages to dodge them. Now fully surrounded by those tracing bombs, Yoko breeds out his Ojigi plant. The plant takes the bombs out shortly after it's growth, then it targets Karasu. He continuously dodges the plants attacks, but after he threw two grenades he notices the plant didn't take on any damages. Only to be caught by the plants leaves and swallowed, Karasu's mask has fallen off and allows him to burst through the plant. His hair now a wavy blonde color. Karasu now a bomb himself, explodes. The explosion causes Kurama to revert back, and using his wits he planted a bloodthirsty seedling into Karasu's chest. But Karasu noticed the seed and destroys it before it could take any effect on him.

Again Karasu ignites a mine field of bombs, and Kurama being trampled by the bombs exploding. Kurama noticing the wound on Karasu's chest still bleeding, he decided to use Yoko's remaining energy and plant a vampire tree. It pierced the bleeding wound on Karasu's chest, killing him instantly. Feeling overwhelmingly relieved, Nayoko she jumps over and runs to his side. Using her healing ability, she sat on her knees, hovering over his injured body. Kurama's eyes closed feeling her energy over him. Once his wounds were closed, Kurama was carried in the back with Nayoko following closely behind. Hiei and Nayoko sat next to Kurama, watching over him. "When are you going to tell him?" Hiei asks, looking at Nayoko's worried form. "What are you talking about?" She questions, reaching over and twisting her fingers into Kurama's red hair. She lets go of the hair, and looks over at him. "Everyone knows you like him, I just don't know how he doesn't see it." He says, standing up and walking out of the room.

She sits back leaning against the adjacent wall from where he was, she slowly closed her eyes falling asleep. Not long after she feel asleep, Kurama opens his eyes and turns his head over to the sleeping Nayoko. He sits up, then shifts to his knees and leans over her. "Nayoko." He whispers, while moving some of the loose strands of hair that clung to her face. She opens her eyes seeing him so close. "Kurama." She softly replies, moving her hand to his cheek. His expression softens as he moves a little more closer. His lips pressed against hers moving softly together. His hand propped him up, with hers moving from his shoulders down, to his chest. She could feel his body moving closer, the warmth echoing off both bodies. Kurama's lips trailed don her lips, and in the crook of her neck. Nayoko arches her back up, pressing her chest against him when he found her soft spot. Taking in the soft sounds that she was purring out, he bites down on her soft spot, causing her to moan out.

After reddening the spot between her neck and shoulder he moved his lips back to her lips, licking the bottom lip. She parts her lips, allowing him entrance. Their tongues mingle in harmony. They parted lips, breathing heavily. Their eyes gaze each other, and the position they were in. She shifts her body from underneath him. He sits up on his knees, watching her intensively as she slowly sits up on her knees. Kurama wraps his arms loosely around her waist to pull her a bit closer to him. Again he kisses her, but this time his hands were moving up and down the back side of her body and hers moved up and down his chest. He pulls away, breaking the passionate kiss. Getting up off the bench they were on, once on his feet he hold his hand out to her. She gladly takes his invite, her hand in his as they leave the room. Unknowingly a pair of eye witnessed them leaving, he smiles, and turns back while saying to himself out loud. "So he did notice…finally." Kurama pulls out his key card, enters it in and opens the door. She walks in, removing her shoes as he did too. He turns around locking the door, then walks up behind her. He wraps his arms around her curves, pulling her roughly against him. She gasps, feeling his body grinding like he was dancing against her.

She could feel him, his warmth. His sweet hot breath brushing up against her skin. He kisses her neck, then shoulder, while his hands moved to other places. His left hand moves up under her shirt, rubbing over her left breast. His right hand lifts her skirt up, and moves inside her panties. He messages her clit making her body rock to his fingers. "MMhhhaahh" She moans as his fingers slid into her wet, inner warmth. His left hand stops rubbing, he undoes her shirt and swiftly removes it with ease. Then he removes her bra, exposing her erected nipples. His free hand moves over her nipples, pinching them between his fingers. She leans her head back, moving her lips to his. Feeling fairly relax, Nayoko decided after she parted her lips from his, they would switch positions. She smirks, moving from his grasp, and pulling him over towards the bed. She pushes Kurama a bit, so he would sit down on the bed. She devilishly grins at him, he watches her. He feels her movements behind him, her arms wrap around his chest, with her breath warming the back over his neck. She started giving him the same butterfly kisses trailing down his neck and above his shoulder.

Her fingers traced along the buttons of his shirt, undoing them as she trailed her hands down. Before removing his shirt, she moved his hair to one side, then takes his shirt off revealing his slender form. Again her lips trailed from his ear, down his neck, until she found his soft spot. He groans from her biting down on his flesh, her hands moved to his pant, seeing his member fully erecting. She again bites down on his soft spot, while unzipping his pants. "Na-aahh." He loudly moan. Her soft fingers trace down the tip, and wraps around his harden member. Her right hand began stroking his lengthy member, feeling a lustful relaxation over coming him, he leans his head back. She kisses him lustfully, her lips moving over his once again. He tenses under her touch, his body feeling a strong desire, as he parts from her lips. His bright emerald eyes gazes into hers. She stops stroking him, and moves on the floor, removing his pants and boxers. Again the watches her, wondering what she was up to. Nayoko moves her hands again around his member, as her mouth moved over the tip. She licks the tip before engulfing him in her mouth. She goes as far as she could down his shaft, he groans with pleasure. Her head bobs up and down, her pace picked up after tasting him slightly.

She strokes him while her head goes to the tip and back down. "Na-yoko." He moans. The sounds vibrating from the back of his throat encouraged her actions, so she went faster, and her fingers would grip him a little harder.

He leans back, a few more strokes and he cums. She moves back, tasting his warm, salty cum. She swallows, and licks her lips. A blush moves over his face as he leans back up and over towards her now flushed expression. His hand moves under her chin, lifting her face up towards him. He kisses her softly, tasting himself on her lips. He pulls her up and onto the bed. "Just lay back, and relax." He says, in a seductive way. He kisses down her neck, and over both of her breast, lightly nibbling them. His lips leave soft kisses, trailing down from her chest, and stomach. She closes her eyes, feeling his hot breath kiss her inner thigh, before his fingers once again teasing her clit. Her hands moved over her breast and she soon started to follow his rhythm. Like an enchanted song, her body feverishly moved up and down, His finger slipped inside your warmth. His tongue and lips moved over your swelling, wet pussy.

His fingers dancing deep inside as he continues to pick up pace. Feeling the tightness around his fingers he knew she was going to come. He lick his lips, ready to taste her sweet juice. His fingers skillfully moved all around a few more times, and then she felt herself tense up a little but when she relaxed from that feeling she felt very satisfied. He licks up all her sweet taste, and crawls on up and over her. His deep emerald eyes piercing right through her, clearly desiring her touch. "Take me, my charming fox." She says to him. With one hard thrust Kurama was deep inside her, he waits for a moment. She shimmers into her full demon self, and so did he. Like him she still has a bit of a human look, he leans forward, and thrust in and out of her. Her hip move along with his thrust, their bodies dancing together in an erotic way. The sounds of their groans meet with the sounds of their skin slapping against one another. He pulls out of her, flipping over so she was on top. Her breast bouncing up and down as she moves her body up and down on him.

His eyes close partly, he pulls her forward, rocking along with her as she moans out loud. "KURAMA!" He smirks, thrusting upwards. Her panting form collapses partly over him. He again flips her up and on all fours. He positions himself again at her entrance and with his strength he thrust even deeper, she couldn't hold back the grunting sound that were escaping her lips because he was hitting her G-spot. He continued this position, deepening his thrust inside of her, in and out, faster…and faster. Their bodies cover in sweat, from all the friction they were throwing out. "NA-aaa!" He groans, turning her over and lifting her legs up and over his shoulders. "Ahhahhaa!" They groaned in unison as his thrust rocked her fiercely. He slammed deeper and deeper, his thrusts picked up pace, knowing that he was nearing his climax. Feeling her walls tightening around him, he could tell she was near hers too. He leans forward, taking her lips to his. She moans in the kiss, as they both come together. As they hit their climax they both screamed each other's name. "Nay-Kura-oko-ma!" Feeling his body exhausted he leans to his side and lays next to her sweat covered, panting body. She turns her head, smiles and kisses him again before cuddling into his arms and closing her eyes. He watches her again, moving the strands of hair from her face, smiling as she did. "Our little kitty." A much huskier, deep voice growls in a whisper seeing her sleeping form.


End file.
